Early Goodbye
by Bulbassia
Summary: Seto Kaiba is deathly sick. So he tries to make friends with Joey before he's out of time. Puppyshipping. Please read and review.


AN: My firsts story. Please read & review, I would like to know how to improve.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything at all for that matter.

A man was seated in a brittle plastic chair in a sterile hospital corridor. His name was Seto Kaiba, he was 18 years old, had brown hair and the most astonishing blue eyes, and he was the CEO of KaibaCorp. Doctor Muller opened the door to his office and asked Kaiba to enter. The tone of his voice sounded ominous to Seto's ears, as he followed his doctor into the office. Seto seated himself in a chair opposite the doctor's desk and listened carefully. He had already suspected it for months, but the doctor's confirmation still hit him with the force of a semi-truck. "The tests were positive. You have tuberculosis." Seto could feel the tears brimming in his eyes. He tried to appear outwardly calm, as he cleared his throat and said: "Is there a cure?"

"There is, but..." said the doctor, "it's too late for you. You have about three weeks left to live. I'm so sorry that I can't help you." When Seto failed to respond, doctor Muller added: "Mr Kaiba, in this binder, you will find the addresses of people that can help you in your situation. For eitehr your psychological problems or your last will. Please make sur ethis binder is returned to my office when you... no longer have use for it."

"Well, fuck you too, buddy," Seto hissed under his breath as he left the office.

He sat in school quietely the next morning. "Mr Kaiba, could you please stop moping around and participate in class?" screeched his strict math teacher lady. "Your final exam is only a month away, so please do pay attention, ya?"

Suddenly, Seto pressed his hand in front of his mouth and nose and RAN outside.

"Oi, deary me. What's gotten into Kaiba all of a sudden?" askedd Yugi with his colourful spiky hair his neighbour Tea, a future dancer.

"I dunno. Maybe someone should go check on him," suggested Tea to her classmates.

The math teacher lady said: "Mr Wheeler, since you're not smart enough to follow class anyway, would you please go and fetch Mr Kaiba?" The blonde one moaned softly. But he obliged grudgingly.

In the men's room, Kaiba was busy wiping away the red liquid that continued pouring from his nose. When he heard the door go creak, he immideately hid himself in one of the toilet stalls. Nobody was supoosed to see him in this condition. The blood flow dried up and he wiped the remaining traces from his face.

"Oi, Kaiba, old chum. Everything alright with ya?" called Joey. "It was, before you showed up," replied the Kaiba with his usual arrogance and stepped out of the toilet.

"Nyahahaha, very funny. What was wrong.", asked the blonde boy from the CEO. "I just had to take a massive dump", rplied Seto and cast one of his freezing rays on Joey. Seto resisted the urge to be frozen in place, though, and replied: "You can go die for all I care."

"That's what I'm doing right now,", Seto murmured uunder his breath as he left the toilet. "What!?," wondered Joey aloud. "So much fuck you, buddy!" hissed Seto. He was just about to reenter the Class Room and had already gripped the door knob, when he suddenly collapsed. Blackness swallowed him and icy cold filled his chest and burned like molten lead. The pain was worse than anything he had ever felt in his whole life. But an angelic voice called him bacl into his life. "Oi, Kaiba! Kaiba? Kaiba?!"

"Am I still being alive", wondered Seto quietely.

"Yes, you are," moaned the voice. Slowly, Kaiba's vision returned, and he culd once more see his surroundings and to whom the voice belonged. The CEO was lying in the sick room of his school and the voice belonged to the blonde named Joseph Seahorse Wheeler, or Joey for short.

"How did I get here," asked Kaiba. "I carried ya 'ere, after you collapsed," replied the Joey. In silence, Joey thought: _"He doesn't look excited at all. And why should he? He hates me, as does everyone else!"_

"You may leave now, buddy!"

"No!", said Joeys.

Surprisedly, Seto looked at the little one. He couldn't help but notice how cute the blonde one looked when he was pouty. "Why is you pouting?" asked Setoo?

"You wouldn't care"

"I DO NOW MAKE SURE I DON'T DIE UNKNOWING!" SCReamed Seto at the top of his lungs.

"The fuck is wrong with you!?", asked Joey.

Seto let his head slip: "It is..." Should he really the blonde, green eyed boy the truth taht he was about to die? "Wheeler, you won't have to put up with me for much longer," ginned Seto cooly and got up from the stretcher.

"The fuck does that even mean!?" angrily, Joey followed Joey onto the corridor.

"Just think, buddy, and you'll get it!" said Seto,a nd then he laid the small Joey stand there.

It was a hot night and the CEO was home alone. Mokube wasn't there, and he wasn't going to be coming back anytime soon. Seto remembered clearly the day when Mokuba had revealed to him that he would rather be going to a boarding school than put up with Seto's harsh discipline any longer. Maybe he should have stuck to paddlings for his younger brother instead of buying a rattan cane to beat him with. Still, Mokuba had waved him goodbuy when he had boarded the bus. He had called every day for the first week, but then his calls became few and far inbetween.

"He's growing up, and then... he won't be needing me anymore," thought the Seto. Mokuba had been the only one that had cared for him. He had been... now he cared primarily for his friends, hoes and all the other stuff.

Seto stepped onto the balcony. In his hand, he held the cellphone. Should he call Mokuba...? Suddenly, the iPhone began vibrating in his hands. Seto answered angrily.

"Oi, Koiba, tis is Joy! I'm standing in front of you mansion. Can you open da gates for me, pls?"

"Why would I do tthat", asked Kaiba.

"I came here specifically to see ya!" cried Joey. Seto sighed. He pressed the gate opening bottom. Soon, Joey was standing in fornt of his nose. "Come in", grumbled Seto and lead Joey into the manor. Joey walked past him and stood in the entry hall of teh Kaiba estate. "Time and again, amazing," moaned Joey as he looked around as if he were in a museum.

"So, what do you want. It's the middle of the fuckin night, buddy!"

Joey grinned. "What do YOU want?" Joey asked.

"Aroo?" made Seto, who didn't get the question at all.

"What do you want from me?", asked Jounochi again.

Seto looked on even more confusedly.

"You said, that I wouldn't have to put up with you any longer soon. So you're moving outta town. So I decided to make amends and now you have a free wish.", grinned Joey blatantly.

Oh, poor Joey, he had no idea, but maybe Kaiba should actually use this opportunity.

"allright, then, let's make amends.", Seto Nodded. His faciual expression showed no friendliness, but no other emotions either. "So, what do you wish of me?" asked Joey. The blonde one braced himself for somethingd ishonourable, such as dancing naked in the streetz or something along those lines.

"I want you to fuck me", said Seto as he moved in closer and slit his slender hand into Joey's trousers, feeling the bulge in front of the blonde guy's briefs. He felt fairly well hung.

"Sorry, Koiba, no can do", said Joey, as he withdrew. "Iäm just not into men."

"Forget it, Wheeler, and fuck off. Go to bed and stop giving away free wishes," said Seto as he kicked Joey out the door and locked the lock behind him.

"That was weird", thought Joey to himself, gently stroking his buttocks taht were still siore from where Kaiba had kicked him. At least he had made peace with him. He had enver thought that Kaiba was gay. He woudl have to ask him at school tomorrow.

But Seto was not ins chool the next morning. Joey was worried. Did Kaiba move yesterday evening. Joey had to chek that. Right after school, he went to the Kaiba mansion. He rang the doorbell. Nobody opened. Joonoti pulled at the metal five bar gate, and it opned loudly. Surprisedly, Joey went to the door of the actual mansion. Roland opened. "Yes?", he asked.

"I want to go to mr Kaiba", asked Joey.

"I'm sorry, but Mr Kaiba IS NO LONGER WITH US. He died last night."

Joey looked at the butler and cried. "So thatÄs what he meant", he moaned sadly.


End file.
